No Submission
by SmashToPieces
Summary: Oneshot. About Tira's pursuit of a victim and the thoughts of the man before he died.


**I got this idea from listening to Static-X's new song from the Saw III soundtrack. Anyway, it's about Tira and a victim she finds. Rather dark, but I needed to put something fresh up. Rated T for dark elements and blood. Anyway, here goes!**

**Title: No Submission**

**Author: SmashToPieces**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively 100...nothing! I wish I didn't.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am a victim._

The young man's feet pounded the rain-battered ground as he bolted through an intense-looking forest. He had a gaunt face, yet he was stocky in build. His beige farmer's shirt was blood-stained, and was tattered along with his pants. At his belt he carried a sheathed blade. Sweat was pouring from his brow as he wiped it carelessly. He was clearly running for his life.

_A victim of evil, to which I do not submit._

The man turned and looked over his shoulder, fearing some cold touch of steel slice into his back and carve out his life from between his shoulder blades. When he saw that nothing was following him, however, he kept on running, lest he be taken by surprise by that witch who murdered his entire family.

_Why must I suffer espying the death of my loved ones…why did a servant of the cursed sword have to come…to us? I cannot fight this evil myself…_

Suddenly the man stopped. He was anguished. There was the bloodthirsty girl in front of him, leering unpleasantly. Indeed bloodthristy, for she licked one of the pointed tips of her ring blade which was stained with blood. Stained red also was the girl's outfit which had been the exact green as the forest surrounding them. Flecks of purple clashed with the green, and her violet eyes were full of cruel amusement. This was Tira, loyal to the Azure Knight whom had slaughtered countless families for his own profit. Her green lips were curled in a grin.

_The end has come for me…yet I shall make my mark._

"Well, who would've thought such frail people could run so fast?" hissed Tira, and she cackled madly.

"You will pay dearly for what you've done," said the man, and his trembling fingers reached towards the hilt of his sword.

Tira cackled again at seeing this. "You challenge me? Oh, how delightful! I was getting really bored with killing only defenceless mothers and fathers."

_Let me make my mark, and let it be a mark that this demon shall regret for the rest of her life, if at all she has one._

The man unsheathed the sword and held it up. Its silvery hue gleamed in the golden sunset. He pointed it at Tira, who licked her lips. The man hardly breathed.

"Time for you to die," said Tira softly.

"I will not submit to evil," said the man. "No…no submission."

"So be it," said Tira.

_No submission._

With those words and thought expressed, the man charged. Yet Tira was the swifter. In one moment, the man's weapon was blasted into thousands of shards due to a striking blow from Tira's own, and the broken blade fell from the lad's hands as he also droped like a stone. Without thinking he grabbed for the hilt again. Just then, he felt the death blow as Tira sliced clean through his side. It was extremely deep, and blood gushed out in great amounts already. The man keeled and fell back against the bark of a tree nearby, clutching in vain the hilt of his broken sword.

_I am dead. But I will not submit._

The laughing of Tira reached the man's ears, and the torment of both her gloating and his wound were too much. Presently he was aware of the girl bending down over him.

"How does it feel to die…losing everything?" Tira breathed in his ear.

"At least…I died…on the right side…" gasped the man. His rage transferred the last remaining strength he had, and crying out he smote Tira's ankles with the broken blade. Tira screamed in rage and a little pain as she kicked out with her uninjured leg, and the man fell back, knowing his time was only a few seconds away.

_I have not submitted…I go to heaven with my family…thus I die, with no submission to evil…_

And so he died. Tira swore in anger, and sliced open the man completely. Blood poured out. After devouring his soul, Tira sat down and examined her leg.

"Bastard," she growled. "Oh well, that's one more for Soul Edge." She glanced at the carcass of the man. "No submission, hmph! Submit, or be submitted, cur."

And cackling once more, she set out of the forest, searching for new victims and vanquish the seal that would once again unlock the most unholy terror ever upon the entire world…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's that? Please read AND review! It's good if you read, but please review too! Now then, I must work on my other stories. Ciao!**


End file.
